Kiss Me in the Rain!
by Nomad Leonor
Summary: Hermione had a hard summer, and coming back to Hogwarts didn't help much! You won't belive who comforts her. Read to see one crazy year. DMHG! Rr
1. Images!

Images!

She sat in those hills, which she loved so much and knew so well. She stared at the stars which lay above her peacefully. The wind brushed through her hair and she took one deep breath. And then another and another, she lay silently. Tears, the one thing she had none left of. Oh how she hated him for what he had done. Hatred the word stuck to her mind as super glue to your fingers when you put it on a teacher's chair in a practical joke. Hermione Granger took another deep breath. Ronald Weasley the name that had caused so much pain and so much hatred. She sighted once more and the tears she had cried came back to her. As they spilled from her eyes she looked up to the sky. It was late it had to be. Around 2, 3 o'clock in the morning, she had been here since 7 in the evening.

She didn't want to remember that moment in the day where her world turned and the walls tumbled. The moment hatred for her best friend filled her body and soul. The moment where nothing made sense and she had no answers. The moment she wanted to forget so badly and yet it pained her too much causing her to remember the images. She needed her cousin Helen and that scared her. Remembering her cousin made the pain worse. This summer had been the worst in the world.

A few years ago Hermione found out that her favorite cousin, one she had shared her secrets with for years had leukemia. Last summer her cousin started getting worse and worse until…. Everything went blank as Hermione finally fell asleep in the Hills. Darkness spread deep into her mind from which she arouse very, very slowly.

Hermione Granger woke up with a start someone was standing over her. But her vision wasn't clear enough to see who it was. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes as she sat up, her vision became clearer and the person came to focus.

"AHH" Hermione screamed as she realized who was standing over her.

"Took you long enough to wake up" Draco Malfoy said looking down at her. And strangely enough he sat next to her.

"Professor Dumbledor wants to see you," He said looking straight ahead.

"So…" Hermione said finding this to be very disturbing.

"So..." He repeated her.

"Anything else" she asked.

"Um… Do you want to talk about it" Draco asked out of anywhere, he could see her blood shot, tear stained eyes and somehow he now found this girl beautiful…in a dark way. And reluctantly Hermione said yes to Draco's question. For hours they talked about how Ron had cheated on Hermione with Lavender and how Draco called Ron names. Hermione cried and laughed and in the end something accured to Hermione.

"Don't you have classes Draco"?

"No, it's Saturday, Hermione" Draco said. Then the though came to him

_When did I start calling her Hermione? _And Hermione was thinking the exact same thing.

"Oh I have to go see Professor Dumbledor" she said and got up. Draco got up too. And they walked up towards the castle together. Behind a window of the castle a spying eye saw them. And he chuckled grandly.

Hermione walked down the empty corridors it had to be lunchtime by now. She reached the stone gargoyle and a thought hit her mind. She didn't know the password. _Okay now professor Dumbledor always uses candies so all I have to do is name candies. _Hermione took a deep breath.

"Berty Botts every flavor jellybeans" she said slowly. The gargoyle stood still.

"Um…chocolate frogs, acid pops, bubblegum" The Gargoyle slowly moved aside as the last word was said. Hermione's mouth dropped. "Bubblegum that's the password" She said unbelievingly to gargoyle.

"Look kid, I don't make the passwords I just stand here to see if you know them" The gargoyle whispered to any other person this would have come as a shock but Hermione had read about this is Hogwarts a History.

"Are you going or not" The gargoyle asked and Hermione shook her head and passed by. She climbed the curved stairs and made her way to Professor Dumbledor's office. She knocked on it three times fast wondering what the Professor wanted. The door slowly opened revealing Professor Dumbledor sitting by his desk petting Fawkes. Hermione walked in and went to Dumbledor's desk there she stood watching him for a moment before saying,

"You wanted to see me Professor". Dumbledor looked at her

"Um…yes Miss Granger please take a seat" he muttered and motioned for her to sit down when Hermione did he continued. "As you know you are head girl so you will be sharing a Common room with Mr. Malfoy." The professor told his pupil. Hermione had a confused look on her face. Professor Dumbledor had already told her this and she was sharing a Common room with Malfoy. He had told them together at the beginning of the year a week ago. Dumbledor put a finger up to show he was not finished.

"In the light of Lord Voldemort's death the ministry of Magic had engaged that we create House unity so that this war will not repeat itself. So we, the staff of Hogwarts decided that this year each student will have to be with a partner of a different house all year long, no classes nothing and in the end of the year will perform a spell to give you all the knowledge you needed to learn this year" Dumbledor finished.

"Um…I'm sorry Professor but why are you telling me this" Hermione asked. Dumbledor smiled at the question.

"Well we though it would be a good idea if the Head Girl and Boy would be partners to show an example" Dumbledor smiled as Hermione frowned at the idea.

"Lemon drop" he asked taking one and putting it in his mouth to suck.

"No thank you…um Professor does Malfoy know about this" Hermione asked. Dumbledor nodded slowly…_so that's why he was acting so nice to me. Too bad he looked kinda cute. Wait what am I saying he's a Malfoy…no; he's a rude creature. _Hermione though to herself. She sighted.

"I have already told the other students during breakfast this announcement and they all already know who they are pared with" Dumbledor said. Hermione smiled a very fake smile. She wondered whom Harry and Ron got. Then it hit her she and Ron didn't talk anymore sure she still talked to Harry but it wasn't as if he could help her with every one of her problems.

A few minutes later Hermione walked out of Professor Dumbledor's office with a Lemon drop in her mouth, that old man had a way to get you to eat those things. She walked off to her common room. She took a short cut through the 2nd floor corridor. She reached a painting of a Lion and Snake that seemed to be playing cards at the moment. She whispered the password and they let her through. As the painting slid open she was blinded by the colors of Red, Gold, Green and Silver. The common Room was huge and there was a huge red sofa right in front of the fire and two green ones beside it. The curtains were gold and the walls were silver giving the common room a nice affect. There were two stairways one was silver and the other gold and I can bet you can guess which one led to which dormitory. Hermione sighted she looked over to the long red couch Malfoy was sitting in it. She walked over to him.

"Um…I guess you know about the project" She said, Malfoy nodded.

"Thanks for the talk today" she added.

"What ever" Draco said, he didn't want to be mean to her but he was going to have to hide his feelings from her his father may be in jail but his reputation wasn't and he couldn't ruin that now could he. Hermione frowned _what had happened to the boy she was with this morning it was if he had vanished into thin air the nice Malfoy was gone. Just like that._ Hermione thought. One thing was for sure this was going to be one interesting year. Hermione sighted seeing as Malfoy wasn't going to do anything she got up. She walked over to the gold stairs and up to her dormitory.

She sighted as she walked over to her bed, she was tired her face showed that. Hermione lay in her bed on her stomach. She grabbed a soft red pillow and placed her face on it. There she lay and soon sobs were heard. She felt so bad her world had changed in a matter of moments. Her cousin died, her love cheated, her partner was a git and she was confused lost and alone in a harsh and cruel world. She had a pain in her heart that she whished she could rip out, she felt as if she wasn't needed in the world. And her only savior was the crying fits she had, had lately.

Down in the common room Draco sat still. After Hermione had left he had just sat like an idiot gazing into the fire. It's red and gold flames shone brightly in his gray eyes. After a few minutes of her being gone Draco could here loud sobs coming from her dormitory. He tried to block the sounds out, but couldn't. He sighted and got up. He walked u the gold staircase and knocked on the dormitory door.

"Hermione, it's me Draco please let me in"

"Go away" a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hermione if you don't let me in I will blow the door open," Draco threatened. He stood still with his hand around his wand ready to blast the door open. He heard a clicking noise and Hermione appeared teary faced. He frowned.

"You okay" he asked. Hermione glared at him.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she asked.

"Don't you know it's rude to answer a question with a question?" Draco said.

"You just did it right now" she said unbelievingly thinking they were acutely having this conversation.

"I did" Draco asked.

"Yes"

"Wait… what" Draco asked confused.

"You know what I don't have time for this" Hermione said and she proceeded to slam the door. Draco stopped the door on time. Hermione turned around. She raised her eyebrows at him as if to say, "yes what do you want". Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. They were close, really, really close. Hermione could feel his warm breath, she gulped, his breath made her stomach to back flips. Draco smiled a pure smile at the fact that she was nervous her eyes said so. He leaned in and his lips touched hers. It was a sweet kiss. Hermione had a feeling in her body that made her knees go weak. His kiss was a good one. She couldn't stop herself from kissing back. And then it was over; Malfoy pulled away a sneer on his face. Hermione who was smiling suddenly turned her smile into a frown. His eyes said it plainly "I got you, now I can tell everyone I made a mud blood fall for me" Hermione glared at him she turned back into her room slamming the door. Leaving Malfoy with a sneer on his face.

This is just beginning I already have a plot for this and I want to tell you that later on in this story I will have a song up here that I guess you can say a friend made for me she is very talented at making songs and if you ever need one I would be happy to tell her she does them for fun and she started a whole thing just to write songs for people. I hope this was a good beginning.


	2. Kisses!

**Kisses!**

Hermione walked out of the bathroom she had very little lip-gloss on. She walked into the common room; Draco was reading a book on the couch. Hermione slipped past him and out of the portrait hole. She walked through the corridors monitoring kids rushing for breakfast. She walked into the Great Hall right away she spotted messy jet-black hair and green eyes. She smiled as she walked to her best friend, Harry Potter. She smiled and sat across from him. He smiled at her.

"Waa hu" He said still chewing.

"Excuse-me" Hermione asked. Harry swallowed his food.

'What's up" Harry repeated. Hermione giggled at Harry.

"Oh nothing really well except for you know," she said not really wanting to bring the subject up. She looked to the side to see Ron sitting with Lavender somewhere down the table. Harry followed her eyes to where Ron sat. He frowned understanding.

"Yeah, right" he said, "Listen Hermione you don't need him, you know that right," Harry told his best friend. When she nodded he continued. "Ron is a right Git you know that, he'll come around and see what he did was wrong"

"But what if I don't want him when he realizes that" Hermione said not taking her eyes off Ron.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. Hermione sighted she couldn't let him know about last night"

"Nothing never mind" Hermione said, "So who are you partnered with?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject. Harry frowned.

"Goyle, you" he asked.

"Malfoy" Hermione said equally as sad.

"Well at least your partner knows how to count to 10" Harry complained. Hermione giggled.

"True that's one advantage," she admitted. Harry sighted.

"Well I have to go find Goyle" Harry said and grunted. Hermione giggled again.

"Alright I'll see you later" she said as Harry got up. Suddenly Hermione felt eyes on her. She turned around to see Malfoy staring at her. He took his eyes away from her quickly hoping Hermione hadn't noticed him staring. Hermione stared at him curiosity filled her eyes. Her glancing broke when an owl landed in front of her. It dropped the Daily Prophet in front of her. It stuck out its leg a little brown bag was tied around it. Hermione put 3 Knuts in the pouch and opened the Daily Prophet. The front page made her eyes go round. It read:

**LUCIOUS MALFOY DEAD!**

**Luscious Malfoy ministry worker, and also known Death Eater died in Askaban last night. The man was sent into Askaban for caring dark objects, attempting to murder a muggle and being known as a Death Eater. He left behind a wife and 17-year-old son. He is said to have died of depression. (Continued on page 3)**

Hermione frowned she looked back up to Malfoy expecting to see a sad face but instead she saw a face empty of all emotion, and it seriously made her feel bad.

* * *

Draco looked around as Blaise sat in front of him. Blaise frowned at Draco who seemed to be concentrating on his food.

"Sorry about your dad" Blaise said.

"What ever, doesn't matter" Malfoy said. A 7th year Slytherin who was sitting next to Malfoy snorted. Blaise and Malfoy looked at her.

"Right, it doesn't matter because Malfoy's don't show emotion. Right" she asked. Malfoy scowled at her.

"Shut up Maddie" Malfoy growled at her.

"I'm just saying that's what you used to say" She said a sneer in her face. Malfoy turned away from her muttering something that seemed like "Idiot girl".

"I'm so sorry Drackey" Pansy Parkinson who had just came in said.

"Sod off Pansy"

"I get it you're still mad about your father's death don't worry I'll make you feel better tonight" Pansy said walking off. Draco shuddered at the thought. Blaise frowned.

"Why do you put up with her?" Blaise asked.

"Because of my parents" Draco said "They think she is worthy of having me because she's a pureblood with Money" Draco continued. Blaise shook his head.

"So you eyeing any mud-bloods lately," Blaise asked with a sneer. Malfoy spit his pumpkin juice out.

"WHAT" he practically screamed out.

"Don't play dumb with me, I've seen you stare at a certain Mud-blood for a few days now" Blaise said as Malfoy scowled.

"Do you actually think for a second that I would consider going out with a mud-blood" Draco whispered high enough for Blaise to hear but low enough so that anyone else would.

"I'm not saying you would consider, I'm saying you would" Blaise said taking a bite out of his toast. Malfoy frowned at him.

"I have to go back to my common room, me and mud-blood Granger are partners" Draco said getting up. Blaise made a face.

"I got weaslet," Blaise said. Malfoy frowned "Don't you have to go meet her?" he asked.

"Yeah but I'd rather stay here and talk to Maddie if you get my point" Blaise said with a wink.

"Uhh" Maddie said getting up she apparently heard the last part of their conversation, she picked up her glass of pumpkin juice and poured it on Blaise's head and headed out of the Great Hall. Malfoy tried to hold in his laughs as much as possible until he reached into the hallway.

* * *

Hermione walked up to the portrait of the Lion and Snake who were arguing over quidditch scores of over 4 years ago. She muttered the password and walked into the common room. She flopped onto the couch, waiting to see if Draco would come in soon. When the bathroom door opened Hermione looked towards it surprised. Her mouth dropped at what she saw, Malfoy walked out of the bathroom without his shirt, Quidditch had certainly done him good. Luckily she recovered quick and closed her mouth, unluckily she kept staring"

"Like what you see Granger" Draco asked a sneer on his face. Hermione grunted.

"Seen better" she said Malfoy looked at her strangely. She smiled at him in a way that said _that's right!_ Malfoy's mouth dropped, he grunted "Really".

"Really" she said. Draco frowned and walked over to her he brushed his lips against hers.

"Ever seen a kiss better than that one" he asked. Hermione was speechless because the truth was she hadn't ever. Kissing Ron was like kissing a fish. Draco sneered.

"Didn't think so" he added and walked to his room where he put his shirt on and came back out. He looked at Hermione; she was by the window now, looking at the September rain. What was it about her that made him want to kiss her again and again? I mean she was just a Know-it-all mud-blood, right. Then why was he here now whishing she was his. It didn't make sense. Draco walked over to where Hermione was. He looked at her for a second and then at the rain.

"Do you like it, the rain I mean" Draco whispered. Hermione looked up at him for a few seconds and then back out at the rain, she nodded.

"Yeah, it makes me feel warm inside and it's really romantic at times" she said as she carefully opened the window and stuck her hand out. She could feel the rain messaging her hand. The rain was cold and wet and yet it felt just right, as if it had to come down at this very moment because of faith.

"So what do we have to do as partners?" Draco asked.

"You mean besides putting up with each other" Hermione asked. When Draco nodded slowly she smile.

"Professor Dumbledor should be sending us a note shortly" As Hermione finished her sentence a note appeared on a study table of their common room. Hermione smiled, she walked over to it with Draco right behind her. Hermione opened the letter and read it out loud.

_First task:_

_You must spend a day at Hogsmead together and learn as much about each other as possible. The Hogmead trip shall be in two days, Tuesday from 8:oo a.m. to 9:00 P.M. _

Hermione sighted.

"Well that's that" she said. Draco sneered.

"What are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?" He asked. Hermione shrugged completely blank minded.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say this, the trip is in 2 days, as in after tomorrow" Harry shouted.

"But yesterday Draco said Tomorrow was today" Goyle said stupidly.

"I'M GOING TO DIE BEFORE THE DAY ENDS" Harry shouted yet again.

* * *

Hermione walked out of an empty classroom where she had sat reading for hours. She decided to take a short cut through the third floor corridor that was still forbidden even though Fluffy was removed, why Hermione had no clue. She walked through the dark corridor knowing no one would be in here. She was walking by a statue of something that hardly seemed Mortal when she pulled to the wall by someone. Hermione shrieked but was quieted by a kiss. She pulled a way and look at the person who kissed her.

"Can't you molest anyone else Malfoy" Hermione asked all though she did think his kisses where good, but she wasn't letting him know that. Draco sneered.

"No not really Granger" Malfoy said as he turned her so that her back was to the wall and he had cornered her. He kissed her again. But this time Hermione didn't try to pull away, she kissed him back. Then it was over. Draco pulled away from her…gasping for breath.

"Why" Hermione asked looking for an answer. Draco shrugged the answer to that question he didn't even know.

Okay now this chap is a bit smaller than the other one but I hope it is up to date. I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers you guys mean the world to me, your reviews make this story possible. My reviewers give me the ideas and the motivation to continue this. Remember the little blue button right down there is the one in your dreams saying…leave a review leave a review. Lol

Xoxoxo

Tomar-babe-93


	3. The night before!

_**A/n: I am so sorry I didn't update in a while. I have had things to do, but Summer has started I will probably have more time to update. Also pay attention to the Author's note in the end because it is important. **_

_**I wanna thank all of my reviewers/readers you guys are my inspiration. I love you all! Those who review I have to thank-you because when you ask me to write more and tell me that the story is good I feel good inside. And those who don't review (shame on you) but you still help out by letting me know that at least you read it!**_

_**Now onto our Future presentation:**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, it is all owned by the high J.K. Rowling (god I'm jealous)!**_

**A whisper called out her name, as a shiver was sent down her spine. It wasn't a friendly whisper it was cold, harsh and yet somehow it felt scared. She shook that thought out of her head. He couldn't be scared he was the one everyone was scared of. She sighed deeply. She could do this, she could. She pulled her jacket closer against her body. Ice, everything around her was ice. Her body was freezing, her legs were getting numb, her lips she could tell were icy blue and her face flushed. Her legs were giving in. But they couldn't she had to make it. _Just till the end of the cave, Just till the end of the cave. Then I'll be safe._ But thoughts could not save her from this danger. Tears were shinning in her dark eyes. But they would not dare fall. Her once beautiful hair was now full of shackled ice of the last place she was in she remember how she had escaped only seconds before the place had fallen to pieces the ice had penetrated into her hair and skin. It's sharp edges had cut her but the cold froze the blood from oozing something she was rather glad off. Her jacket couldn't do her much good, and she could not run when her legs were giving in on her. She tried but her legs finally gave in, her knees hit the ice below her as sharp pain rushed through her body as it's sharp edges dug into her skin. She looked down everything was blurry but she could still see the blood that rushed from her legs. She was slowly loosing conscience, she looked around she wanted to scream in pain, scream for help. She wanted to scream. But her voice was lost in her throat and her body ached too much. The pain penetrated down her body as she fell into blackness her body lay on the ice as numb as a body could get. **

**"AAAAAHHHH" Hermione screamed. She was sitting in her bed, she was freezing cold. She looked around her dark room, she lit a candle as the room came into focus of the bright light. Hermione noticed her Window opened she got up and closed it. She slowly went back to her warm bed. _A dream, it had been a dream yet it felt so real! _Hermione lay down to fall asleep again but a rough knocking on the door would not let her she opened the door to see a tired Draco standing there.**

**"Are you okay, I heard screaming" he said as he looked around the room as if expecting to see something. **

**"No, it was just a nightmare" she said, but Draco kept staring at her, her face was flushed. He nodded. **

**"Want to tell me about it" he asked Hermione shook her head.**

**"No I rather not" she said. Her face felt numb.**

**"Alright then, good night" Draco said he proceed to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm. **

**"Draco would you sleep with me tonight" Hermione ask. Malfoy's eyes went round. Hermione noticed this.**

**"Not that way you pervert, I meant would you sleep in the same room as me" Hermione asked again, Draco sneered.**

**"Riiight" he said but walked into her room anyway he saw how freezing it was in there he grabbed his wand which happened to be in his hand, and made a fire on her small dorm fireplace. (a/n: Come one if he was going to save her he's take his wand, right?) Hermione shook her head in disbelieve as she walked in after him, she watched him make the fire. He actually looked hot when the fire's flames were encircling him. She smiled at the thought. Was she getting something for Draco Malfoy. No couldn't be, I mean she had felt something when he kissed her but she never really though about it. That was weird when did Hermione Granger not think about something, especially something like this. She always interpreted thins before jumping to conclusions. She was snapped back into reality as Malfoy sat next to her. **

**"Are you sure you're alright" he asked. **

**"Yeah I'm fine I just need some rest, the Hogsmead trip is tomorrow and I don't want to be tired for it. Oh well she decided she was too tired to think about what she felt for Malfoy right now so she lied to him to see if he would decide to go to sleep like her. She had decided she wasn't going to fuss over Malfoy being her partner or that she had to spend the day with him all she cared about was that she wanted to sleep without the dream again. **

**Draco nodded at her answer he settled down in the couch in her room. He sat there for a few minutes before he realized that Hermione's breath had slowed down he looked at her to see that she had fallen asleep again. She looked so beautiful in her sleep so worry free so lightheaded. Draco sighed what was happening to him. He couldn't be falling for mud-blood Granger could he. Then again he had kissed her didn't he. It was nothing but lust a voice said in the back of his head. Draco turned around. It probably was all lust I mean Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. She had filled in more and had curves in all the right places and her once bushy brown hair now fell into loose waves down her back. He sighed again. Lust it was nothing more than lust he though before he too fell asleep.**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Hermione's alarm clock went off. It was seven in the morning. Hermione looked around she jumped at the sight of Draco being in her dorm's couch then she remembered the nigh before. Slowly and quietly she walked to the bathroom as if not to wake Draco. She turned her on the tap to the bathtub she waited for the bathtub to fill before magically adding lavender scented bubbles in. She stripped herself of her clothing and stepped into the warm water. She sat there for a little while she closed still sleep filled eyes and opened them once more. She held her breath and slowly made her way under her pool sized bathtub. She slowly made her way up again after a few seconds. She sat for a while pondering what her day with Malfoy might be like today. **

**Draco woke up with a start he could here the water running in Hermione's bathroom he smirked to himself as he remembered last night. Slowly he got up and left the room. He wondered off into his own bathroom where he took a quick shower. One thing kept running through his mind. What he had felt when he kissed Hermione. I mean he had, had a lot of girls. He had, had them because of lust everyone knew that even he knew that but he had never felt what he felt with Hermione with any other girl. If it had been lust then why was he feeling this. He shook the thought out of his head and stepped out of the shower.**

**Hermione walked back to her room Draco was no longer there. She had a pair of dark blue jeans on with a small black t-shirt that fit her great she put on a small black Jacket and out the door she went to breakfast to meet Harry and… Hermione stopped again. Oh how could she forget what had happened only a few days ago. She shook her head. She had been happy when she wasn't thinking about it so she wasn't going to she would think about happier things. Things like…Draco Malfoy. **

_**And there you are not a very long chapter but it is one in the least. I'm sorry nothing big has happened between Draco and Hermione and I know many of you probably hate me for making him think it was only lust he felt for her but come on people be reasonable this is cold hearted Draco Malfoy he isn't going to break the ice that easily. You'll have to wait a little longer. Also I know this chapter probably has you thinking… and the point of this? But I promise you that something in this chapter will come back in a later chapter. But I'm not saying which part….I take my hat off to you if you can figure it I only give one clue: It's not what you think! **_

**_VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:Ok I need a beta for this story ASAP! So here is my plan: if any of you are interested in being my beta leave a review saying so or send me a message or whatever and the first person to tell me will be my Beta. Please people I want to continue this story but I'll need help! Think of this as the community service or something (helping others be able to read my story) lol! But seriously I really need a Beta! So Bare with me!_**

_**Anyway leave lots a reviews, thanks again for reviewing and/or reading keep it up!**_

_**Lotsa Love,**_

_**Skittlez**_


	4. Hogsmead!

**Alright so far I got 4 reviews but then again it's better than nothing! Anyway I felt seriously bored and though why not write again. So here I am again! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter. It was a bit small but I think this one is going to be longer. But since I am currently typing this I have no idea. **

_**CONGRADULATIONS TO: Draco-lover-001! My new Beta! YAY! claps hands happily Congrats! **_

**Now I won't bother you any more. Onto our future presentation. **

Harry sat in the common room yet again. He stared at the flames they danced happily around the fire place. He like the fire it gave him a sense of security. It was dangerous and yet beautiful. It gave warmth and yet it could be cold in so many ways. Harry stared at the fireplace as if waiting for something to happen. It was late at nigh and there not a person in the room. He had received news today that one of his friends was pregnant, with his best friend's baby. _Damn Ron why did he have to be so stupid and do something like that!_ Harry thought not only did he ruin his own life he had now also ruined the life of a girl. Not to mention when Mrs. Weasley was to find out about this there would be little chance Ron would have of surviving. Harry sighted. This was the kind of thing he would usually talk to Hermione about. But she wasn't around and it's not as if he would bring up a subject about Ron around her. Sirius would probably give him some good advice but he was gone. So here sat Harry Potter the boy-who-lived.

A soft sound came from the staircase as Harry turned around to see Ginny walk down the steps. She had he hair in a messy bun and a baby blue nightgown on. She sat next to Harry taking a slow deep breath and letting it back out.

"Hey" she stated as she stared at the fire. She could feel it's warmth spread through her body. She slowly made herself comfortable in the couch. Harry looked at her she looked beautiful with the flames encircling her shape.

"Hey" he said Plainly. "So are you going to tell your mother or is Ron"

"I was hoping he would tell her but I have a huge feeling he wants me tell her" Ginny whispered.

"Oh, well you shouldn't have too, the baby is his he should tell her" Harry said apparently angry at Ron.** (a/n: I would be too)!**

"Well we should at least tell Hermione" Ginny said slowly not wanting to upseat Harry. She failed.

"NO WAY" Harry practically screamed. He looked at the balcony between the common room and dormitories when he saw no one had heard him. He turned back to Ginny. "I'm not bringing a subject like that to Hermione! Hey Hermione guess what, Ron cheated on you and got a girl pregnant in the process" Harry said mockingly. Ginny glared.

"She has the right to know, Harry"

"I know that Ginny but do you realize that conflicts this could bring up" Harry said looking at Ginny straight in the eye. She didn't look away, she knew better than to look away.

"Well, it's not like Lavender can hide it god damn Hermione's bound to find out you can't really miss a huge stomach that appeared in a matter of months" Ginny replied swiftly. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Okay fine, well tell her in the morning" he said as Ginny smiled at her victory!

* * *

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs from the head's common room, just as Draco walked in. Harry and Ginny frowned and looked at their shoes.

"When did this happen, how come I don't know about this, does Mrs. Weasley know about this? Oh Merlin Ron's dead." Hermione fussed. Draco stood rooted to the spot. They defiantly already came up from breakfast.The three had not seen him yet. He stepped back a little and listened. **(A?N: Hey you boys that are reading this, I mostly hang out with boys (they seem funner to be around with) I know guys like to gossip too ok! Don't Flame me!)**

"About a month ago and no my mom doesn't know" Ginny said.

"Pregnant, Ron made Lavender Pregnant, I can't deal with this right now" Hermione said staring down, she could feel the tears coming down but they did not dare fall. Harry and Ginny nodded. They headed towards the door and out to go to Hogsmead. Where Draco was standing. Coming to his senses Draco rushed into the the broom closet next to where he was standing. He closed the door just as Harry and Ginny walked out of the common room. He climbed out of the broom closet and stared at Hermione who was sitting on the couch. He stared at her that was pretty harsh news to get. _Was Draco Malfoy going soft? No he wasn't he was just becoming more mature. _He stared for only a second longer until Hermione let a single tear slip. She got up and walked up to her common room. She passed right by Draco and didn't even notice him. Draco watched her leave. He knew he couldn't do anything, not right now at least. After a few moments he heard screaming and things being thrown at a wall. Draco had experienced something like this before, he couldn't help her right now. He had let her do this. All the pain she felt just had to come out, she had held it inside for too long and it had found itself a way out. He sat in the couch knowing that doing nothing was the best way to help her right now! Most people would think he was insane but Draco Malfoy knew what he was doing. He had felt pain before, and though many may not believe it he knew what Hermione was going through. He felt sorry for her but of course he didn't admit it.

Hermione grabbed another book she flung it at the wall. She looked at a small locket around her neck it had a H and a Gryffindor lion behind it. She opened the locket to see a picture of Ron and her holding hands waving at her. It was a time when things were happier. She had forgotten she had it on but now she remembered she took the locket and flung it accidentally hitting the mirror in her room. Suddenly the mirror started to shake, Hermione stared at it with her tear stained face. She sniffed, all of a sudden a girl appeared in the mirror. Hermione looked behind her but there was no one there. The girl stood their smiling at her. Her straight brown hair shinning and her bright hazel eyes beaming. Her smile was pretty and Hermione was so amazed that she stared non-stop.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare" the girl said eyeing Hermione who had just snapped out of her trance. The girl's voice was not deep and yet it was not high pitched either. It was somewhere in between it was a soothing voice a gently voice and yet dangerous it was an amazing voice, The girl had to be around her age.

"I'm sorry I don't want to be rude but who are you and what are you doing in my mirror" Hermione asked simply.

"My name is Helen" she said "and I have been enchanted to live in this mirror, but not many people learn to crack to mirror to get me to appear" she said with a small smile. Hermione stared at the mirror indeed there was a crack from where the locket had hit it.

"Oh" she said.

"So you seem a bit disturbed, do you want to talk about anything" The girl named Helen asked. Hermione pondered that though for a moment it couldn't hurt to talk to a mirror, could it? No she decided it wouldn't hurt at all so she nodded. And that is how Hermione proceeded to tell Helen her worries, her secrets, her fears as if she had known the girl for years. As if they were best friends, the girl listened carefully and hung on to every word that came out of Hermione's mouth. She confined in Hermione of few of her secrets too. Like she had been head girl like Hermione and that she was to take a portrait and that since she wanted something unusual she had been painted into a mirror but the incantation went wrong and she could only come out with mirror remained cracked. She had told her all her secrets from she was Hermione's age **(a/n: nd in the Portrait she had too be!)** Hermione smiled before she heard a soft knock on the door her tears had long gone and Helen had defiantly made her feel better. Hermione went the door and opened it. Draco Malfoy stood there.

"I don't wanna interrupt you talking to yourself, but it's now eleven o'clock and we were meant to be in Hogsmead at nine" Draco said. Hermione looked at him with a look.

"First of all I was not talking to myself I was talking to Helen" Hermione said pointing at Helen who in turn gave Draco a bright smile and waved. "And I'll be right down, just let me get something. Hermione walked over to her bedside table and took a small box out when she opened a small melody started playing (Swan Lake)! Draco could see a ballerina dressed in a white duck suit in the middle of the box as it danced around to the melody. Hermione reached the side of the box and pulled something out. It was a black string on it was the most peculiar sign Draco had ever seen it was almost shaped like a heart yet it curved inwards almost all the way. Inside the heart shaped silver piece were small curved silver pieces that made a B shaped formation it glittered brightly as she put the black string around her neck. She closed the box and the melody came to an end. Draco realizing he had been staring looked over to Helen.

"Have a nice time" she said. "I think I might go visit my cousin in Professor Dumbledore's chamber" Helen said and faded out of the mirror. At the mention of Dumbledore Hermione gasped.

"Dumbledore does he know we haven't left yet" Hermione asked when Draco nodded she sighed in relief. "That's good" he said it's quite alright under the circumstances, what ever that meant" of Draco knew exactly what that meant but he wasn't going to lead Hermione onto knowing he knew about Ron. Hermione gave weak smile as Malfoy offered her his arm and she took it. Slowly the two walked to Hogsmead.

* * *

Harry stared at the Shrieking Shack. He remembered being in there four years ago a shiver was sent down his spine at the memory. He had found out the truth about Wormtail about Sirius, and then the memory of Sirius dieing plaid over and over in his head. Harry shook those thoughts out of his head. He looked to his right to see Goyle stare stupidly at the house. He couldn't have an intellectual conversation with him, the guy had to use his fingers to count, heck he couldn't have a conversation at all. Harry had already found out all there was to Goyle, the only parts he listened to in a conversation were the ones that mentioned someone getting hurt, beat this person up for me! Harry sighed.

"So what do you want to do" he asked Goyle. He grunted and turned to Harry.

"I always wanted to know what's a Javelin was" Goyle said staring blankly at Harry. Goyle was about two inches taller than Harry, he was defiantly bigger, and a lot dumber. Harry only blinked at him.

"Riight, and why do you want to know that?" Harry asked. Goyle shrugged.

"I read it in a book I wanted to know what it was" Goyle answered.

"You can read?" Harry resorted bluntly. Goyle grunted madly.

"Of course I can read I'm not entirely stupid"

"Wow" was Harry managed to say.

"You want to get some um...uh...that thing that comes in a bottle they sell it at the three broomsticks" Goyle.

"Butterbeer?" Harry asked his mouth now hanging open on how Goyle could not remember something so simple as that, how he got to his seventh year was mystery.

"Yeah, that stuff, buttbeer" said Goyle.

"Butterbeer" repeated Harry.

"That's what I said"

"Right let's just go" Harry said and walked towards the Three Broomsticks"

* * *

Ron had been feeling miserable for ages. He had just found out his girlfriend Lavender Brown was pregnant. Not exatcly the news you would want from your girlfriend at the age of seventeen. Pansy Parkinson (his partner) had dragged him into expensive robe shop to try on some things. She looked came out of the dressing rooms with a pale pink robe that did not match her at all. I mean her sour arrogant face would have gone better with something of the blackish or brownish color. The pale pink robe would suit someone with a happier face better.

"Weasley does this make my but look big" she said looking at herself in the mirror.

"yeah, whatever" said Ron who hadn't a clue what she had just said he was too busy worrying about what his mother would do to him. Pansy shrieked she walked over to Ron and slapped him. Ron popped out of his trance when her hand met his face. His hand flew to his face as if he was covering the pain.

"What the...what did I do" he asked. Pansy shrieked yet again as she shook her head. The customers of the store were now looking at the too with curiosity.

Minutes later Pansy and Ron walked around Hogsmead having been thrown out of the store for non-stop bickering. Pansy huffed at Ron all the time now. 'I was just thrown out of one of my favorite stores for ever' she had screeched to all her friends for an hour they all gave Ron looks of disaprovement and then went on. Ron however did not notice in the slightest. Hid mind had drifted back to his main problem at the moment.

* * *

Ginny walked around with Blaise. He wasn't near as bad as the rest of the Slytherins but he did have his share of times where he would make fun of someone. Ginny and Blaise walked into a small potion ingredient shop Blaise wanted to go to. The shop gave off a acid smell from all the ingredients being together. Ginny walked over to an isle where she pulled out a box and looked inside she dropped it once she realized she was staring at eyeballs, of what she did not know nor did she want to know. She looked around Blaise chatting to a girl who's partner (a Ravenclaw) was looking for eye of newt. **(a/n: I found out from a my brother (a huge pain in the ass when it comes to magic) that eye of newt is actually a plant! I may sound dumb right now but hey, you'll have to live with that!)** Ginny walked up to the boy she looked at the girl he was talking too. She recognized her as a girl called Maddie. Maddie wasn't half that bad she was pretty descent, for a Slytherin of course. She had a sort of grossed out expression on her face as Blaise talked to her. Ginny listened in on their conversation,

"And that's what I meant the other day at breakfast" Blaise finished saying. Maddie kept staring at him with a look that said plainly 'you've got to be kidding'. Blaise sighed.

"One date, just one date, don't make me beg. Blaise Zabini (sp?) does not beg" Blaise said desperately Ginny giggled silently so far she was enjoying the show. Maddie's expression didn't smooth.

"If I go on a date with you will you shut up and leave me alone" she asked. Ginny noticed her partner was now doing the same as her listening and chuckled at their conversation finding it amusing.

"Yes" Blaise said simply. Poor guy Ginny thought, must really be desperate. Maddie sighed yet again but this time it looked like a painful sigh.

"Alright, one date, then you leave me alone" she said pointing her fingers at him her long manicured nails were close to his face and it looked as if she was going to scratch him with them. But instead she put her hand down. She grabbed her partner by the wrists and pulled out of the store.

"SCORE" Blaise yelled, making the store owner throw them out. Seemed like everyone was getting kicked out of some store or another today.

* * *

Hermione walked around Hogsmead with Draco. They were silent for a few moments not knowing what to say to each other after last night.

"So, I was thinking" began Draco, Hermione turned her head towards him.

"Dumbledore wanted us to make a ball, I was thinking maybe we can have a sort of ball where we would take votes and see who would be the sort of King and Queen" Draco said.

"You mean like a prom" Hermione stated. "Yeah sure" she said before Draco could ask what a prom was. Draco smiled.

"Alright, then we'll tell Dumbledore once we get up to the school" Draco said plainly. Hermione smiled as the two made their way to The Three Broomsticks. When they entered Hermione noticed jet black hair. She looked to see her best friend with a annoyed expression on his face.. She looked at the person in front of Harry, Goyle was sitting there staring hard a bottle of Butterbeer. She giggled at the site which made Malfoy turn his attention to her. He laughed at it too. He never liked Goyle he was a bit, ok very, slow. But then again so was Crabbe, they made the perfect couple. .He guided Hermione over to another table where they sat and waited for their drinks. And soon after that the two would make their way out for an uneventful day in Hogsmead.

**

* * *

Ok! So how was that? I hope good enough for you peeps! Anyway don't forget to review that's my inspiration the more reviews I get the faster I update! Also _BIG_ problem! My computer crashed:( So i am updating this in a friend's house! So I need that my beta answers my e-mail in a review please cuz I can't check my e-mail, but I can check my reviews! Please and Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chap, it didn't have much point to it but it was fun to write, it's longer than the last and of course sort of gives you a little info on the pairs that should be coming up! Wink wink!**

**Chapter Spoiler:**

**"What was I supposed to do, let you freeze to death"**

**"Yes"**

**"NO"**

**"Why not" he asked looking deep into her eyes.**

**"Because I like you too much" she mumbled. **

**HA! Don't you hate me now! I even hate myself, I should go to jail for this!**

**Lotsa Love,**

**-x-Skittlez-x-**


	5. Task 2

_**Oh MY GOD! I'm SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in like 1 year, but my computer kept breaking down and the only time I could go on was for like 5 minutes in school. This chapter has been done for like ever! And for your entertainment, I made this chapter KINDA funny! Hope this chapter was worth the wait. **_

_**Lotsa Love (for now),**_

_**Chaos!**_

_**Special thanks to: Erika and Angela, my best friends who helped me with this chapter, they came up with most of the funny parts! **_

Hermione sat in front of the mirror Helen was standing right in front of her smiling. Hermione didn't know, couldn't know that Draco could hear her through the wall.

"Aren't you glad you had this task?" Helen asked?

"Maybe," Hermione responded smiling slightly. "Okay yeah I'm really glad. But it kind of makes you wonder if he was glad too." Hermione said. Helen nodded, that was true.

"Well just remember you have many more tasks ahead of you." Helen added. Hermione looked at Helen curiously, she wasn't sure that was such a good thing. But before she could think about it, a loud POOF was heard. A glass shattered and Hermione heard Draco cursing. Hermione jumped she ran to the door. She walked down her staircase; Draco was standing by a table.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know" Draco said harshly. He had heard what Hermione was saying to her mirror and he didn't want her to think he was becoming friendly. "There was a big Poof and then I ran down here. And now I'm talking to you, about what happened, and then I told you that I was telling about wha-"

"I get it" Hermione interrupted. The two looked around hoping to find something. A broom was standing by the wall. And trust me it wasn't a flying broom, but a… a… cleaning broom! Hermione and Draco approached the broom cautiously. A note was pinned on it. Hermione took the note and sighed in relief. Draco stared at her. "It's our second task." She said. Draco sighed.

"So what does it say?" he said harshly. Hermione rolled her eyes. She read the note allowed:

_For your two task, you and your partner will be assigned a part of the castle to clean. A charm was performed so that we make sure that both partners do something. You too are assigned the North Tower! Good Luck._

_P.S.- You must clean the muggle way! A charm will be made for that too! J_

Hermione and Draco stared at the note. No way, they had to clean the North Tower! That didn't even sound like a rational task. Draco grunted, the only part he was worried about was that there was a charm. Now he couldn't make the mudblood do everything. He walked back upstairs to his room without another word. Hermione grunted. What the hell was wrong with Draco Malfoy, one moment he's being the sweetest guy ever and the next he's being a self-centered Jerk again. When did guys get so complicated?

Professor McGonnagal sat in Dumbledore's office. She had a frown on her face. Dumbledore on the other hand seemed generally happy.

"Now Professor, are you sure this task is reasonable. I mean what is it teaching our students?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Professor Dumbledore said. "The castle needed a bit of cleaning up and I decided to take this to my advantage." Professor McGonnagal frowned.

"And you're allowing them to clean our offices and bedrooms?" she asked. Professor Dumbledore choked on his tea and spit it out.

"OF COURSE NOT!" he yelled. "I got someone special to do that!" he said with a weird smile.

"Who?" Professor McGonnagal asked.

"SNAPE!" Professor Dumbledore called. Snape came out with a pink apron over his black robes. He looked worse than normally. McGonnagal laughed so hard she fell of her chair.

"Professor please, I think this is irrational and unfair!" Snape said.

"How so?" Dumbledore asked. "You get the lowest pay check there for you should help the house elves just like the students are!"

"But Professor do I really need to wear the pink apron?"

"Of course, it's part of the job requirements!" Dumbledore said.

"Well can I get back to work, I just started cleaning the dust bunnies and I haven't even started doing your laundry!" Snape asked. Professor Dumbledore nodded. Professor McGonnagal laughed harder.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Snape said bunnies!" Professor McGonnagal laughed. Professor Dumbledore laughed as well, this was going to be fun!

Hermione walked into the common room wearing, gray sweats and a gray sweatshirt that read: _Den of Lions! _She had played sports for that team when she was younger. She put her hair up in high ponytail and waited.

Malfoy walked out of his room with his robes on his hair with more gel then ever and he looked as if he was about to do nothing but sit. If it wasn't for the look of dismay on his face you would never guess that Draco Malfoy was about to clean the forbidden North Tower.

Hermione's mouth dropped. She looked at Draco like, well, it was an indescribable look. Well just go with the "What does your Highness think he's doing!" type of thing. Draco smirked.

"Do you really expect to be comfortable cleaning like that?" Hermione asked.

"Like what?" Draco asked dumbly.

"With the clothes you have on!" Hermione scolded. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know I've never cleaned before in my life. What should I wear?" he asked. He looked at what Hermione was wearing. "There's no way I'm wearing muggle clothes!" He said crossing his arms.

"Well then you'll just have to be uncomfortable then!" Hermione said she began walking out of the common room, when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her around. Draco sighed.

"Alright, Alright! I'll do it, but if you ever mention this to anyone! I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just say a mudblood isn't the only thing you'll be!" Draco said with a smug look on his face. Hermione glared at him. She conjured some guy muggle clothes to the table on the other side of the room. Making Draco have to walk dumbly all the way there to get his clothes instead of just summoning them. Hermione then performed another charm, that took all the gel from Draco's hair and left it loose. But before Draco could say anything she was out of the common room, trying to hold back tears. Just when she thought he was finally becoming a better person, he surprised her with something like this!

Hermione reached the North Tower, cleaning utensils were already waiting for he arrival. Tears slipped from Hermione's eyes as she grabbed a bucket filled with water and took a sponge. She wiped her nose and let a few tears fall in the bucket. Before she dipped the sponge into it and began scrubbing.

Draco stood behind the door of the North Tower watching. He bit his lip and looked down. He actually felt a new emotion for Hermione, he felt, sorry. He looked back up and put a smirk on his face he had a reputation to think about. He walked into the tower. He picked up a sponge and bucket.

Draco stared at the cleaning utensils weirdly. Hermione looked up sensing the presence of someone. She stared at Draco who was now examinating the cleaning utensils carefully.

"What are you doing?" she asked Draco looked up embarrassed, (not that his face showed it though!).

"I, uh, have no clue what to do!" Draco admitted. "At my house, house elves do the cleaning." he added, to make himself look good. Hermione huffed, she sighed and sank her sponge into the water.

"Ok, first you dip the sponge." She said demonstrating the instructions she was giving him. By the time she was done Draco's eyes were wide and his face was full of disgust.

"So I actually have to wipe the dirt out of this place." he asked. Hermione nodded. "But that's outrages!" He exclaimed. Hermione shrugged.

"That's cleaning!" she said. Draco stared at her as if waiting for her to jump up and say "GOTCHA!", but she didn't. She just dipped her sponge back into the water and began cleaning again. Draco sighed and walked over by a wall. He took a long brush dipped it in his bucket and began to clean the wall of the tower just how Hermione had instructed him to do.

At least three hours had passed and Hermione and Draco were on their knees scrubbing the floor. Hermione made no complaints, she was used to cleaning the muggle way and it wasn't as if she had her nails and hair to worry about. So there was no reason to complain. Draco on the other hand couldn't stop muttering to himself.

"ME! Why me! Draco Malfoy doing mudblood's work. This is completely unreasonable." He muttered on and on. Hermione having put up with this three hours in a row, snapped. She got up and walked up to Draco.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she screamed. Draco wasn't expecting this he stepped back. Before getting up, he was a head taller than Hermione but seemed much shorter after that sentence.

"MY PROBLEM!" he screamed! "I'M DOING MUDBLOOD WORK, THAT'S MY PROBLEM."

"We'll GET OVER IT!" Hermione said. Draco smirked.

"No! I'm tired of these tasks." Draco snapped. Hermione glared.

"You've only had two!" she said.

"Yeah well they were horrible! First I have to spend an entire day with you and now I have to CLEAN!" Draco went on.

"YOU seemed to have enjoyed spending the day with ME!" Hermione said stressing the words You and me. Draco glared.

"Well news flash I didn't." he screamed back at her.

"Why don't you go cry to daddy dearest!" Hermione said before she paused. "Oh wait you can't cuz he's dead!" Hermione continued. Draco glared, tears seemed to have shined in his eyes for a moment but were gone as fast as they had come.

"Say that again!" He said through his teeth. Hermione was snapped, she had no mercy and no fear.

"Your Daddy Dearest is Dead!" she said pausing between each word. Draco growled. He picked up some of his detergent and threw it at Hermione's clothes. Hermione's mouth dropped, she picked up her bucket and threw the water inside it at Draco. Draco grabbed his bucket and repeated the motion. Hermione picked up the hose, that had been magically provided in case they needed more water and opened it.. Water sprayed all over Draco. Professor Snape entered the tower and was soon sprayed with water as well.

"Stop this fighting at once!" he demanded.

"We're not fighting!" Draco said.

"We're just stressing our points, roughly!" Hermione put in. Professor Snape ran to the faucet stupidly trying to miss water and failing incredibly. He turned it off. By now Hermione and Draco were both soaking wet and in the middle of a flooded tower.

Hermione glared before jumping and tackling Draco to the ground the two began to fight in the water that flood the tower. Snape tried to pick both of them up, unfortunately, Snape happens to be a weakling. So he just pushed them off to the side.

But Hermione and Draco weren't ready to end their fight they ran towards each other and "accidentally" pushed Snape and a slipping he went! He glided through the water, waving his hands on his sides like a maniac. Suddenly he began to slow down but wasn't quick enough for he reached the end of the tower. Professor Snape fell over!

Hermione and Draco forgot their childish fight and walked over to look down. The two cracked up in laughter, they fell on their backs, laughing and splashing water. Professor Snape was hanging by his pants on a statue that was on the wall of the castle. His face was screwed up in pain and he kept repeating the same phrase over and over. "Wedgy!"

"YOU MUMBLING IDIOTS STOP YOU LAUGHING!" Snape was quick to shout as soon as he got used to the pain (though I'm not sure how that's possible.). Hermione and Draco stopped laughing, they got up and looked back down at Snape. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry Professor can't" Draco said. Snape's eyes widen.

"Why the Bloody Hell Not?" He asked.

"There's a charm, no magic can be performed. And we can't reach you." Hermione said.

"YOU BOTH BETTER GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE AND SAVE ME!" Snape yelled at the top of his lungs. Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"Wonder what's for lunch?" Hermione said. Draco shrugged as the two walked out of the Tower. As they walked away, Snape was very quick to shout.

"Hermione, Draco!" Hermione stopped and looked back.

"Technically that's not a cry for help!" she said.

"HELP ME!" he screamed. Draco looked at Hermione.

"Choosing to ignore that comment!" She said, Draco laughed and they both left, leaving Snape hanging by his pants.

Hours later people finally remembered Snape and Professor Dumbledore saved him. By then his pants had gone up so much it was hard to tell where they were exactly. Snape walked legs far apart, it wasn't as if he could walk any other way. The best part was, the entire school population was there to see it.

Professor Dumbledore may like his jokes but he was still a wise old man and there for thought that Draco and Hermione deserved a punishment. So now the two were in Dumbledore's office discussing their punishment.

On the other side of the door however, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna had glass cups glued to their ears, as they listened. Professor McGonnagal came up behind them.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing?" she asked. The teenagers looked at her with guilty faces.

"We…uh… wanted to…uh…see if Professor Dumbledore had anymore…huh…water!" Ron said. Ginny stared at him. Professor McGonnagal looked at each face, with her piercing stare.

"A Likely story!" she said. "Get out!" she said plainly, but if looks could kill, the teens would be on the floor, being strangled. The teens began to walk out. Professor McGonnagal cleared her throat. She stood out her hands. The teens looked at her hands before sighing. They placed the cups in her hands before walking out. Professor McGonnagal took a cup and imitated the teenagers listening to the conversation inside.

"Minerva, how could you?" Professor Flitwick asked coming from behind her. Professor McGonnagal blushed.

"I…uh… wanted to… uh… see if Professor Dumbledore…uh… had anymore water" she said. Professor Flitwick glared at her.

"I meant…" He said. "How could you spy on Dumbledore and not invite me!" he said. Professor McGonnagal glared.

"Well come on then!" she said. And so in a few minutes the entire teacher population was spying on the kids.

Professor Dumbledore sat watching Draco and Hermione, his eyes twinkled in the light. The look of fear on their faces was hilarious.

"Chained!" Professor Dumbledore said. Hermione and Draco stared at him confused. "You two will be chained for the next twenty-four hours!" he added. Draco and Hermione's mouth dropped he had to be kidding. Chained for twenty-four hours! That was outrages.

The sound of glass shattering was heard. The three looked towards the doorway where the sound had come from. Professor Dumbledore opened the door of his office. Seeing every teacher there surprised him. The teachers looked at Professor Dumbledore curiously.

"It was Snape's idea!" everyone chanted before running from the place. Professor Snape smiled a very fake smile and ran for it. Dumbledore shook his head, sighed, and closed the door. He sat back down and stared at the two students.

"But professor, what good will that punishment do?" Hermione asked, trying to find a way around this punishment. Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"It'll teach you how not to fight!" he said. Hermione and Draco nodded. This wasn't going to be pretty. He performed a spell, soon Hermione's right hand and Draco's left hand were chained together. The two glared at each other. Twenty-four hours together torture to the maximum.

The two tried their best to get to dinner, being chained is not always easy! Okay, it's never easy! They did get to the Great Hall, in fact. It only took them three times as long, falling ten time each, and tripping fifteen people, two of them being teachers. But they got there and that's the point.

Review please!

Chaos


	6. Chained!

**YAY! I'm going to start updating every Saturday! So here is the beginning of the rest of the story! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own all this. Maybe one day when J.K. is old and loosing her memory I'll finally be able to convince her to give me H.P. but for now…I'm stuck here. With a story that's never gonna be part of a book. :.Tears.:**

Hermione entered the little chamber Dumbledore had put aside for the her and Draco-where they would sleep while still chained. Hermione sighed. She had never had a longer dinner. With questions, teasing, and many death glares, of her and Draco sitting in a little private table set aside for them. Hermione had found that She and Draco weren't the first people Dumbledore had chained in his many years of teaching. The table had been put out many times for different students.

Hermione looked at her quarters for the next night. There was one bed. ONE! How was she supposed to sleep with ONE bed, if she was CHAINED to DRACO! Draco smirked. Apparently he was enjoying this more than her. Then again she wasn't enjoying this at all.

"So how do you plan, on sleeping with me tonight?" Draco asked, knowing very well he would strike a nerve. He was most displeased however when he…didn't!

"I don't" was Hermione's smart reply. Draco looked at her. _What the hell did she been by _

'_I don't' !!! _He thought. She smiled at him. "I'm going to sleep on the bed, you can sleep on the floor." Hermione said. Draco looked taken back. Did she really believe that he would sleep on the bare floor??? As if reading his mind Hermione conjured blankets and lay them on the floor. **(A/n: I know your probably wondering. If Hermione is so smart, then why didn't she conjure another bed? And the answer to that question is… I don't really know!) **Draco made a face. Apparently she didn't. Hermione made a face.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said. Draco glared.

"Well hold it in." He said.

"I can't I've been holding it since dinner." she said. Draco made another smirk.

"Well, how do you propose we go to the bathroom then?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled and pulled Draco off to the door she thought was the bathroom. Lucky, she was right! Hermione stared at the toilet. It was close enough to the door so that Draco could be on the other side of the door and the chain would be in between the door. Hermione told him this. Draco rolled his eyes and walked out the doorstep to the bathroom. _Damn, I was looking forward to seeing something. _Draco's eyes went wide. _I didn't just think that? NO, NO! Oh god this is mudblood Granger for Christ's sake. Get your head in its place Draco. _He thought.

Hermione walked out a second later with her Pjs already on. Draco followed her example by walking into the bathroom and changing into his. Hermione tapped her foot silently as

Draco changed. She wasn't ready, however for what Draco wore when he slept.

His boxers. That was it, his boxers. Hermione stared at him, that was the second timer this year she had drooled over these things. Like she had thought before quidditch had done him well. His body was rippled in muscles, and he was well toned, unlike his face. Draco smirked.

"You're drooling" Draco said. Hermione glared at him. She didn't say anything however, because she didn't have anything to say. Hermione walked over to her vanity table. Or more likely tried to walk there. However, Draco stood firm in his ground and instead brought Hermione to him. Hermione landed close to Draco.

Real close.

Hermione could feel Draco's breath. She could hear his heart beat, and she felt as if hers was faltering. She felt faint and weak. As if she could fall any moment. Draco brought his face close to hers and smirked. He backed away. Leaving Hermione a little shaken up. She shook her head and pulled Draco to her Vanity table. She grabbed her hair brush and combed her smooth curls.

She could feel Draco staring at her. He had a lot to stare at. Hermione thought. She had changed over the years. Filling up in the right spots and leaving curves in others. Her buck teeth were straight and just the right size. Her hair was in loose curls cascading down her back. Hermione sighed and put her brush down. She looked at Draco and glared.

"You're drooling." she said repeating the very phrase he had oh so kindly said just moments ago. Hermione made her way to the bed. Leaving Draco laying down on the floor, or on his blankets, better said. She couldn't really believe Draco had given up without a fight. Though she didn't really think anything of it. She was too tired too. She yawned once and fell straight into a light sleep. Draco was laying in his "bed" thinking why exactly he had agreed to this arrangement and why he had made that scene a moment before with Hermione. He sighed not having figuring out anything and soon was asleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were all sitting around and sipping tea in Dumbledore's office. With the exception of Snape who was still dusting off Dumbledore's many possessions in his pink apron. Trust Snape when Dumbledore said he had far to many, he wasn't kidding.

"So" Dumbledore began. "Let's begin our weekly professors against Snape meeting." Snape mumbled something that sounded vaguely familiar to "Stupid idiotic morons," "I have some new news." Professor said.

"Mandrake Roots are really blood sucking plants?' Professor Sprout said jumping up. Professor Dumbledore stared at her.

"Um… No" he said. Flitwick stood up in his chair to get noticed.

"I really am this short because my older sister hit me with a hammer when I was five?" He asked. Dumbledore gave Flitwick a weird look.

"No, but did she really hit you?" Dumbledore asked. Flitwick nodded and sat down.

"Wait, Flitwick has an older sister?" Professor McGonnagal asked. Professor Trewaley stood up.

"I really can see the future?" she asked. Everyone looked at her. "I mean…uh…well…Snape broke your lamp." she screamed as she knocked over a lamp to her right.

"Snape how could you?." Dumbledore asked. "That was a present from my mother," Snape looked like he was ready to murder Trewaley.

"WHAT?" he screamed. Dumbledore glared at him. "But you just saw her knock it over."

"Well you told me too," Trewaley said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No didn't"

"Did too"

"Did not"

'Did too"

"Did not"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yelled. Trewaley and Snape stared at Dumbledore with idiotic looks planted on their faces. "Snape clean it up and stop blaming poor Trewaley" Snape glared at Professor Trewaley as he picked up the pieces of the broken lamp. He muttered to him self "If I wasn't getting 3 galleons on hour, I'd be gone by now." **(A/n: and for now let's just pretend the minimum wage is 12 galleons and hour. Until I know what it really is.) **

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the professors returned their attention to him. Snape still cleaning up the lamp, not even once thinking of using _reparo_.The teachers stared at Dumbledore while laughing at Snape on the inside.

"I'm pleased to say the minister of Magic fell off his window today" Dumbledore said in a strangely happy voice. The professors stood up and cheered. "However, he lived with minor injuries," the professors frowned sat down.

"That's a bummer" Professor Binns said.

"Wake up and smell Snape, Binns, nobody says bummer anymore" Professor Flitwick said.

"Oh what do you know, shortie?" Professor Binns said. The teachers ooohed Binns remark.

"Oh no, he did not just call me Shortie. Your dead now Binns" Professor Flitwick said rolling up his sleeves.

"I've noticed." Binns said looking at his ghost body. Professor Flitwick made a face and sat down. Snape got up off the floor with a million little glass pieces. Professor McGonnagal tripped him and down went Snape again picking up the pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Lavender sat in the common room. They had been talking for a while on their plans after graduation. Lavender put her hand on her stomach. She smiled slightly. Ron looked up at her and kissed her lips softly. He had no idea what to do. For now they were going to stay at the burrow until they could find a better place to stay.

Harry walked into the common room. He ran upstairs to his dormitory dropped something on his bed and left again. Ignoring Ron and Lavender the entire time. _Funny _Ron thought. The only time Harry had talked to him, since he and Hermione broke up was when they were spying on her in Dumbledore's office.

Ginny walked in to the common room. She made her way up to Harry's dormitory and came back down. She looked around other dormitories and the common room. Finally she sighed and turned to her brother and Lavender . Though she still didn't talk to her brother _exactly. _

"Have you seen Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah he just-"

"Nobody was talking to you Ron" Ginny said. She looked at Lavender.

"He just left." Lavender said. Ginny nodded and left the common room running.

"What's with her?" Ron asked. Lavender Rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny looked for Harry for about an hour before she found his in the north wing. His face had gone white from the cold October air. He looked like he was freezing. He probably was too. Ginny shook her head and made her way to him.

"What are you doing out here, Harry, it's freezing." she said. Harry looked at her. Hs lips had turned purple.

"It's only cold for the first thirty minutes then your body gets so numb you can't feel anything, and I was thinking" Ginny looked at him in sympathy, "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"What was I supposed to do let you freeze to death?" she asked. Harry nodded. "No" she said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because," Ginny sighed. "Because I like you too much." She said. Ginny got up and walked over to the side of the tower. A cold rush of wind passed by her and blew her hair into her face. Harry walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. It was freezing. Harry turned Ginny around and took a few strands of hair from her face. He walked closer to her and bent his head. He slowly closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against hers.

Ginny granted his tongue permission to enter her mouth. His tongue went past her bottom lip and found its way to hers. They stood there for a moment, kissing each other as if nothing could possibly tear them away from each other. Harry pulled away after a few seconds. He stared at Ginny there faces were close together. Ginny smiled. She brushed her lips against his one last time before she dragged him inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise stared at Maddie from across the common room. She was busy trying to finish a paper she had to do for McGonnagal as a detention assignment. Maddie looked up at him.

She smiled lightly and went back to her work. Blaise got up and sat next to her.

"What?" she asked not taking her eyes off her work.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said. "Besides I noticed you smiling at me." he said. Maddie giggled.

"First of all I wasn't smiling at you, I was trying not laugh," Maddie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise asked.

"You staring at me, dude, you are one desperate guy." Maddie said shaking her head and going back to writing.

"I'm not desperate I just know what I want." Blaise said.

'Oh, really?" Maddie said putting her quill down and looking at Blaise. "So what do you want Mr. Zabini?" she asked. Blaise smirked.

"You," he said. Maddie smiled. She brushed her lips against his ever so softly and pulled away. She smirked, grabbed her things and made her way to her dormitory. Leaving behind a Blaise longing for another kiss.

**Ok so I'm gonna stop here cuz I sort of have this thing called writers block and it usually sticks around all Thursday and Friday night. But on Saturday I'll be back to writing another chap. This chapter isn't exactly as long as the last but it has 2001 words so I think, I deserve some good reviews don't you?**

**Well keep reviewing please!**

**Rock on**

**Xoxoxoxo,**

**Chaos**


	7. Together

**A/n: Sorry I didn't update sooner but this stupid site wouldn't let me! (Curses out site, and how stupid it is for making you wait.) :. Realizes your staring, smiles awkwardly and waves. .: Hi there!**

**Disclaimer:.Cries.: I has him! I owned Harry Potter and then I woke up and realized that I was dreaming. Now I'm going to seek my revenge. As soon as I'm old enough to drive. **

Hermione woke up smiling. The sun shone from her window, wait no not her window. Someone else's window. She lifted herself up and felt a weight on her arm she looked on the other side of the bed to see Draco still sleeping with his chained around his wrist. A chain that was also around her wrist.

She sighed as the memories of last night came to her mind. She groaned and looked at Draco, he looked so peaceful, there without a worry and when his face wasn't resembling that cold smirk of his he was actually somewhat…cute. _No Hermione! Bad, very bad. This is Malfoy! Sure he is nice to you sometimes but most of the time he ruins your self-esteem to smithereens. No you can't let yourself get dragged into his little charms like all the other girls. _However Hermione had a deep feeling that she had already been dragged.

She bent down to wake him up. His scent dragged itself through her nose into her brain intoxicating her. Hermione wavered for a moment letting the smell ponder around her. However she wavered a moment to long, she lost her balance and fell. Draco woke up he put on a face when he saw who was on top of him.

"Damn Granger could you not show your affections toward me so openly?" Draco said smirking at her. Hermione glared at him, she got up and brushed herself.

"Quit it Malfoy. Apparently today is one of those day's when you decide to be a self-centered jerk" Hermione said. She was just about ready to snap. First he was nice to her, then he called her names. Then he tolerable, now he was self-centered jerk. When was he going to make up his mind?!?!?! Malfoy stared hard at her, his eyebrows furrowed in.

"What's that supposed to mean." he asked. Hermione sighed. Sometimes he could be as thick as Crabbe and Goyle themselves.

"In Hogsmead you act like I'm your equal. Then you act like you could less about me. Sometimes you act like you can actually be civil then you turn into an asshole again. What's the deal?" Hermione asked. Draco glared at her. _How dare she? Who did she think she is. Little mudblood think she's always right doesn't she? **She is right stupid! **_A little voice whispered in the back of Draco's head. He told that voice to shut up!

Draco dragged Hermione to closet where he took out his robes and walked to the bathroom. They repeated last nights procedure. Hermione and Draco played last night's events in their minds. Draco couldn't stop trying to figure out a reason why he had kissed her. Why he would do such a thing, why would he tease her. Somehow he felt like he had fallen, real hard. Why though. What was so special about that mudblood that made him want to kiss her and hold her in his arms, and whisper sweet things in her ear. It didn't make sense at all.

Hermione on the other hand was trying to figure out what the little feelings that spread through her body every time he was near was. Why did he leave her breathless. Why he haunted her dreams and thoughts. Why she longed to have him wrap his arms around her waist or why she lusted those amazingly soft lips of his. Why did she want to talk to him, to be near him, to cry to him, why did he make her feel safe, when he was one of the reasons the she was got hurt? Why was her mind always drifting to these thoughts. And why the hell it had to be Draco _Malfoy ! _

The two made their way down to the Great Hall. Still chained, still receiving glares, and still thinking deeply about each other. Draco sighed as he thought about it. It was definite he had fallen for a mudblood. No, not a mudblood, Hermione. The name seem to roll in his head. Thinking about it really, he wasn't sure why it was such a bad thing. His father was dead his mother was as well as dead the way she moped around. He had nobody to stop them from being together. Not unless Potty or Weasel tried anything. But Weasel wasn't even talking to Hermione. There was one less person to worry about. There was only one more problem. What if Hermione didn't want him the way he wanted her. He put his fork down. He had to find out what she thought of him. He need to.

"Hermione could you come with me please." He said. Hermione looked up at him suddenly.

"What did you call me?" she asked. Draco stared at her and noticed his little slip of the tongue.

"Hermione, it is your name right?" he said. Hermione nodded and got up. Draco followed her movement and lead her outside. Bright eyes twinkled and lit up watching the two. Professor Dumbledore turned to his right and whispered to McGonnagal.

"I think it's time," he said. McGonnagal looked up at him and smiled. This should be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maddie woke up with a start, this no class stuff really worked out for her. Why couldn't they just do this every year! Why did they make them study so hard if there was a stupid spell to learn it all?

She walked to her bathroom and took a quick shower, She let the water soak her body as she sighed. She took the tube of shampoo and scrubbed her head as little white foam appeared in her hair. She washed it off and scrubbed her body. Thinking.

These last few days of teasing Blaise had been the best. She had to admit deep down she really did like him. He seemed to like her a lot too. I mean no man would go through all this trouble just for a girl. At least not any man she had ever met.

She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She dried off her hair with a spell. Slipped on her skirt and a blouse an finished it off with her Slytherin cloak. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She waved her wand and let her lashes spread longer and darker. Her lips became glossier and her green eyes shone brightly with the black eyeliner under them. She waved her wand again and her hair curled beautifully, framing her face. She smirked _time for a little teasing. _She thought as she shortened her skirt and made her blouse tighter to hug her body, She smirked again and walked out of her room.

She walked past the common room. From the corner of her eye she could see Blaise sitting on a couch. She smirked. _All right now were talking! _She thought as she walked past him as if she didn't notice him. Blaise stared at her pass by him and walk on, he didn't even so much as get up or stop her from walking out of the common room. He gulped as she left.

Okay, he thought. This was enough, she had her fun, it was time for him to get her. He would not stoop to her level. Even if he was a Slytherin. He knew what he wanted. He was going to get her one way or another.

He got up and walked out of the common room. Maddie was standing outside. She smirked at him.

"Took you long enough," she said, Blaise stared at her with mouth open. What? He wasn't understanding a thing. Maddie giggled.

She pulled Blaise to an empty part of the dungeons. Once inside she pulled him by his collar to her and rested her lips on his. Blaise, smiled slightly and pushed her against a wall. Pressing his lower body closer to hers. He let his tongue pass over her glossed lips taking in her sweetness. Maddie granted him permission to enter her mouth and he let his tongue wonder around with hers. Her arms found their way to his neck and his hands to her waist. Blaise pulled her closer to him closing any gap that was left.

Maddie pulled apart. Blaise stared at her, a somewhat hurt expression on his face. Maddie smiled. She took her arms from his neck and pulled his hands from her waist. She straightened her skirt which had gone up through this event and left. Blaise stared at the door in which Maddie has just left. He sighed and passed his hand through his black hair. When did girls get so confusing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco led Hermione to the third floor corridor where they had met a few nights ago. Hermione stared at him. This was way to weird. In a way Hermione knew why they were there. Her heart told her she wanted to be here. Her mind however was a very different story.

Draco rubbed his hand through his silken hair. He stared at her lips. Her full beautiful lips, how he wanted to loose himself in them. No, he had a job to do. He was going to do it. He sighed and looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at her.

"Hermione I wanted to ask you something." he said. _Great Start Idiot! _Hermione stared at Draco for a moment. She nodded for him to proceed. "Well it's just that I-" he stopped in mid-sentence and kissed her. It was a much easier to tell her this way. They found themselves getting lost in each other's kiss. _Hermione this wrong. This is really, really, wrong. _Her mind kept yelling at her, but her heart overpowered her mind and she felt herself melting.

Draco played with her tongue while still being gentle. He didn't want to scare her. Before soon, however, his hands found their way to her back pulling her in. He broke the kiss staring at her. Wanting to see her reaction. Hermione smiled at him.

"I-" she kissed him gently and pulled away, "too" she finished. Draco smiled at her. A nice sincere smile. _YES! _His mind screamed. His heart leapt, and he found himself picking her up and spinning her before he kissed her again. Hermione laughed and kissed him back. Draco knew he had never felt like this for anyone else, but for the moment who cared as long as he was able to hold he in his arms.

All there was left was to break the news to the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Hermione thought. Though at the moment she didn't care, she was too busy loosing herself to Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry came from behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ginny smiled. Harry kissed her cheek and looked at what Ginny was staring at. A notice in front of the Great Hall.

**Task three:**

**You will be asked to perform in a talent show! As partners you must help each other to become better. The winner of the talent show will win a special prize!**

**The Talent Show will be on: March, fifteenth. **

**Good Luck,**

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry glared at the notice, he guessed he could show some flying tricks around. He stared at Ginny who was now looking at him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her. Ginny smiled.

"Dance," she said. Harry stared at her. "I've danced since I was small." she explained. Harry nodded in understandment and brushed his lips against hers. He smiled and made his way to the Gryffindor common room with her at his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore stared at a small silver puddle that just moments before had held the face of two teenagers. His face looked a little distraught. Professor McGonnagal was amazed at what she had witnessed along side Dumbledore.

"I'm happy they're together but-" she said staring at the puddle. Next to the two teenagers that had been lost in their emotions stood a very furious and frustrated Pansy Parkinson. Professor Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"This is going to mean trouble," he said. "But they must work it out themselves." he said. Professor McGonnagal was worried about her favorite student. She didn't want Hermione to get hurt, but professor Dumbledore was right. They had to figure this out by themselves. She shook her head and left. Professor Dumbledore stared at the door confused. _What happened with her?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pansy Parkinson was mad when she saw that her man was paired up with the mudblood. She was mad when he got chained to her. But now staring at him **Kiss **the mudblood, now she furious. Anger boiled up inside of her.

She wasn't going to leave like this, oh no. This meant war. That's right Hermione Jane Granger. War! You don't mess with a Slytherin and you definitely didn't steal **their **boyfriend.

Pansy glared at the little couple. "The mudblood is as good as dead." she whispered to herself as a plan formed in her mind. Oh yes. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: How was that? I got 2220 words in this chap. Not bad huh? It's not as long but the big things that are going to be coming up just aren't big if I put them in this chap. **

**Sneak Peak:**

**Hermione chocked back tears. No, not again. She couldn't live through this again. She needed to run, and she did. She ran far and fast. She didn't know where she was going just as long as it far from here she would be happy. **


	8. No, Not Again

**Congrats to Chloeeee for being my 50****th**** reviewer! YAY! So I think there is only going to be this chap and another one. So…for now that's how it's going to go. I'm really sorry that this chapter took three weeks to update but I have good reasons!**

**1. Family has been over from out-of-state**

**2. I have had writers block, I knew what the chap was going to look like, just not how to word it**

**3. I've had some problems with my grades slipping and stuff like that, so had to actually study (which I usually don't do)**

**SO sorry! Ok I also thought I would try a little bit of first person in this story so here is how it goes. Anyway here is the next little chap.**

_Draco's Pov:_

I raced up to the common room still not believing what had happened nearly a month ago. The fact that Hermione had not only excepted me, but liked me back was amazing. Slowly I knew I was starting to do more than like her, but I wasn't ready to admit that. Not even to my stupid self-conscience. I muttered the password to the Lion and Snake that were arguing - again.

I raced across the common room, throwing my stuff onto the sofa and made my way to Hermione's room. I looked around, she wasn't there. Maybe she hadn't come back from hanging out with Ginny. I looked around a found a piece of parchment on the table. I walked over to it.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm going to help Ginny with something. _

_Just stopped to pick something up and leave this note._

_Meet me in the great hall in half an hour. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ok so at least she left a note I thought. I looked at my watch it was around 5:30, why she wanted to be at the Great Hall and Hour before dinner didn't make sense to me. Oh well, who cared as long as I was with her right? I decided to roam around the castle for a while. I sighed, stuffed the note in the garbage and left the common room again, turning to my left, thinking I'd visit Blaise for a while.

_Hermione's Pov:_

I walked from the charms classroom where me and Ginny had just spent the last hour talking about things, catching up, gossiping. I wasn't a big fan of gossip but it took away the time. Tuning left I came from the right side to my common room. I could see Draco walk away in the other direction, I was going to call out to him but decided I would just go see Harry, and find out how Lavender was doing with Ron. Last I had heard, or seen, she had a small bump on her stomach.

I reached the common room and flopped on the sofa. I was exhausted, from what, I had no idea. I sat and pondered the existing relationship between me and Draco. We had admitted our feeling towards each other. I was sure he liked me, I mean he had made the first move. The fact that we had broke his longest relationship record was also a reassuring fact.

Yet there was the fact that I was feeling something more for him. Something I couldn't explain in words. Something that in books someone would call - love. Yet I didn't know what love was exactly, so how could I know that she was feeling it? I knew that I love my parents, and Harry and Ginny, but that was the kind of love you have for a family. So what did I feel for Draco? The subject was nothing more than utterly confusing to me.

I looked at the door that led to Draco's room. I stared at it for a good ten minutes before deciding that It wouldn't hurt to take a look inside his bedroom. I got up slowly and approached the door. My heart was pumping but I didn't know why. It wasn't as if I was going to find anything surprising. I mean I knew Draco, or at least I thought I did.

I slipped into the room and looked around. There were clothes everywhere, I had no idea how he managed to live in here. I looked around and found a note in the dresser. I walked up to it curiously.

_Hermione,_

_Went out to do something._

_Meet me in the common room at 6. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

I sighed. So he wanted to meet me. Why he hadn't just come back to the common room to talk to me, was beyond my imagination. I didn't think much about the subject though and stared at the clock in the common room. It ticked 5:50. I sighed and made my way out of the portrait hole. Might as well go meet him right?

Draco's Pov:

I stared up at the only person sitting in the Great Hall. _Pansy Parkinson!_ What was that bitch doing here? And what the hell did she want? I walked past her and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Pansy smiled at me. The word _Bitch! _Came to my mind. She walked over with two glasses of some sort of drink.

"Want some?" She asked me. I shook my head and turned away but she grabbed my face and pulled it close to hers. She sat next to me almost on top of me. I pushed her off.

"If I take some will you leave me the hell alone?" I asked. She sneered and nodded. I sighed and took a cup. I look inside, it looked like normal pumpkin juice to me. Didn't seem, to have been poisoned or anything I took the cup from her and took a small sip. Still a bit apprehensive.

But that small sip was enough to slip me into a reverie. My vision blurred and my head throbbed with sharp pains. Voices screeched in my head and my will was slowly drifting from my body. My head started to spin and before I knew what had happened, my eyes had been covered by bits of blackness. I was giving away to the potion.

I could feel someone in my lap. I could figure out who though. My head was buzzing with a million thoughts per second. I could feel someone move closer against my body. Their warmth transferring into my skin. I could feel a pair of lips on my own. My will was now completely gone. I couldn't understand what was happening.

I felt her tongue slither into my mouth and passionately explore my mouth. My will came back to me as I heard a voice that I loved so much.

"Draco" it quivered, I snapped out of the reverie and pushed the person out of my lap and looked at the door. Hermione was standing there looking at me. I could see the hurt in her face.

"Hermione I-" my words trailed off. How the hell was I suppose to explain this to her. I stared at Pansy she was on the floor sneering up at me.

Third Person Pov:

Hermione chocked back tears. No, not again. She couldn't live through this again. She needed to run, and she did. She ran far and fast. She didn't know where she was going just as long as it far from here she would be happy.

She ran and ran until she could see that her feet were carrying her to the enchanted lake. She ran to the farthest part, where you can no longer be seen from the castle. She sat on a rock and pulled her sweatshirt close to her. She let tears run from her face as the bitter wind cut her away from the world.

Her hair blew with the wind as she realized what love truly was. It was getting hurt, it was making the same mistakes over and over. Love is letting your self fall and fall hard and then feel surprised when you end up the exact way that Hermione was now.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

She repeated over in her head. She shouldn't feel surprised this is what Draco Malfoy did. She had thought girls stupid before for falling for this when they knew it was going to happen. Now she saw that it wasn't their fault. He just simply had that affect on people. She wiped her eyes. She refused to be another love sick puppy, that cried all day when Malfoy left them.

She refused!

She had cried when her cousin had died of Leukemia during the summer. She had cried when Ron had cheated on her. She should be out of tears by now. She would not cry again. She was tired of the salty water running down her face, now she was going to stand up and be Hermione Granger. She would not let him bring her down. She started to get up but as she did, her head spun. Her knees wobbled and a fresh new flow of tears came along. She fell on her knees. A flash of lightning crossed the skies, the sound of thunder blared over her ears and soon she found herself soaked. Soaked without a care in the world.

Oh yeah oh yeah

If the heart is always searching,  
can you ever find a home?

I've been looking for that someone,  
I can make it on my own.

Dreams can take the place in loving you,

there's got to be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes  
and tell me that you love me,  
everything's alright  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find  
my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting  
to become a better man.

Gonna tell you that I love you  
in the best way that I can.

I can't take a day without you here.

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes  
and tell me that you love me,  
everything's alright  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find  
my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.

Everyday  
I thought to realize

I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high

It's all because you're by my side  
When you look my in the eyes  
and tell me that you love me,   
everything's alright  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find   
my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.  
and tell me that you love me,  
everything's alright  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find  
my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes. Oh Oh

It seemed like a horrible nightmare. Things could not get worse from here. Draco lay in his bed. Hermione wouldn't so much as glance at him and when ever he tried to speak to her she either shunned him or slapped him across the face (on one occasion).

He couldn't understand. Things were going well, they had been together for a month. He knew now he loved her. He had known all along, but the feeling sunk in, when he felt like killing himself for hurting her. She sighed as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

_Malfoy's do not cry! _his head screamed but his heart screamed louder in pain. His eyes blurred he knew what he was going to have to do. He was going to win her back. He couldn't live without her. With plans forming in his head, he gave in to the blurring of his vision and was engulfed by deep depressing darkness.

**So how was that? Don't forget to review! Well one last chapter to go. But will Draco and Hermione ever get together again? Or will they lead separate lives? Will Draco's plan work? I sure hope so….but you never know I can be quite evil. **


	9. Kiss Me in the Rain

**Congrats to Adelineex for being my 60****th**** reviewer! YAY! Please don't forget to review when you're done. I hope you all enjoyed this story. **

**The song Draco sings is : Just So You know by Jesse McCartney **

**The song Hermione sings is: Kiss Me in the Rain by Ashley, otherwise known to fan fiction as **_**Nightmare Intoxicated. **_

**Ok you've all waited long enough for this, so here is the FINAL chapter of Kiss Me in the Rain!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize!**

Hermione closed her eyes. It had been three months since she found Dra-Malfoy cheating on her. He had tried to talk to her, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be away from him. She didn't need excuses. She didn't need him.

Who was she kidding? If she didn't need excuses then why did she search for him during meals? If she didn't need him then why was she going to that tomorrow? Why would she stay up with Ginny during the dark nights to practice. She had told herself that it was only because the person she was supposed to practice with was now the man she hated, but she knew differently.

Drowsiness filled Hermione's eyes and soon she was in a light sleep, thoughts of Draco Malfoy swirling in her head.

* * *

Draco paced in his room. He had never done this before. He was nervous, anxious, he was a complete mess. He knew words. _I shoul- _What were the lyrics again? _Ahh stupid brain! _He thought. How could a girl possibly posses his mind like this? He knew loved her, but when she wouldn't listen to him the tension and need for her grew inside him.

His chest ached with pain, as if his heart was being ripped into shreds. Now there was nothing he could do except wait. Wait for the morning, for the moment in which he had waited three months for now. All he had to do was be patient. He hoped!

Dumbledore stood on the stage that had been set up out in the quidditch field. The entire student body was sitting in front of it. He tapped the microphone that he had charmed to work on the grounds. The microphone answered with a loud screech which made everyone flinch. Professor Dumbledore smiled as if he had been planning that.

* * *

"Welcome" he began. "To Hogwarts first ever talent show" he announced. Loud clapping echoed through the stadium. "I would like to welcome you all to our first contestants, Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter" Dumbledore announced as Ginny stepped onto the stage.

Ginny was wearing a white sort of suit. It fitted her well on her upper part of the body and then flowed nicely from her waist to her knees with different size strips. Her red hair was pinned to her head. Harry had a sort of black suit on, which was a little tighter than he had liked but still comfortable enough so that he could move.

Ginny had been able to convince Harry at the last minute to join her in a dance and teach him so parts. The pair began to dance a slow beat, their bodies moving together as one. The crowd was just about to go bored, when the music pumped through. The beat was fast and hypnotic. Ginny and Harry let their bodies move now as if they were in a club. The crowd was surprised and Hermione smiled as she saw her costumes fitted the two types of dances that Ginny had combined. The crowd went wild. They were clapping with the beat, jumping and whooping along with Harry and Ginny. Harry picked up Ginny and twirled her before she landed with her legs wrapped around his waist. The two smiled as the crowd shouted and applauded.

The two walked out of the stage as Professor Dumbledore smiled and clapped along with his students. "Well done, well done" he spoke into the mike. "Next we have Blaise Zabini" he said as Blaise walked in with a broomstick.

* * *

Two hours later everyone sat around as the final contestants were anxiously waiting for their turn on stage. Lavender Brown walked away with her models as she had paid them off with chocolate frogs to wear her designs.

"And now presenting Mr. Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore said. Draco sighed and walked up to the stage. This was probably going to be very embarrassing, but it was worth the try. No, _she _was worth the try. Draco picked up the microphone and cleared his throat.

"This song is for someone special, I think she knows who she is," Draco declared before he began singing.

"I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away"

Hermione's heart sank. He was singing to her. She knew, there was no mistaking the pain in his voice. Maybe there was some part of the story she didn't understand. Maybe there wasn't. She hated not knowing. She closed her eyes and listened to the words _carefully_!

"I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I dont know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let 'em win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'em win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killin' me  
And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here

Oooh

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'em win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know"

Draco finished. The crowd was silent. Draco thinking this was a **very**bad sign tried to make his way out of the stage. Suddenly Blaise shot up from the crowd and began shouting and clapping. The people around him got up and followed suit, soon the entire crowd was cheering for Draco Malfoy.

"Very Good, and now our final contestant, Miss Hermione Granger." suddenly Hermione didn't feel so well. Her stomach felt weak and she thought she might faint. She made her way up to the stage and smiled lightly as she took the microphone. Suddenly a flash of lightning ran across the sky.

Hermione wore a black halter top dress that went up to her knees. She had a white off-shoulder coat which fell down an inch lower than her dress. Her hair had been put into beautiful curls rather than their normal bushiness. She sighed.

Hermione gave one look at Malfoy and it was all he needed, to know that this song was for him. Light rain began to slowly drop from the sky as Hermione began singing.

"You were my everything  
That I ever wanted  
Oh you should have known  
That I was to alone  
That I cared about you

Now you're gone and I've lost you  
To the one person I hated all of my life  
I can't see  
How you would want her  
When all she does is complain about you  
All she does she cheat  
She goes with others and you just can't see  
Why can't we be  
Like we were before when you kissed me  
Why can't we

Why can't we kiss in the rain  
Just like we used  
Kiss the in rain  
Like we did when we first said  
Those three words that told me  
That you never wanted  
To leave me ever, ever no  
I just want  
Another kiss in the rain

So now you see  
That even though  
I trusted you I still knew what would happen  
And now I'll say  
That even though you left me  
Even though you cheated  
Even though you bet against my heart  
I still think of you  
At night when it rains  
And I can't seem to ignore  
How I still feel  
And I don't think I will ever stop  
Feeling this way  
So can you please kiss me in the rain

Why can't we kiss in the rain  
Just like we used  
Kiss the in rain  
Like we did when we first said  
Those three words that told me  
That you never wanted  
To leave me ever, ever no  
I just want  
Another kiss in the rain

Just one more kiss  
In the cold harsh rain  
Just a kiss for me and you

Why can't we kiss in the rain  
Just like we used  
Kiss the in rain  
Like we did when we first said  
Those three words that told me  
That you never wanted  
To leave me ever, ever no  
I just want  
Another kiss in the rain"

Hermione finished and the crowd cheered, Draco Malfoy smiled a sincere smile. He knew he had won her, ad she had won him.

The end of the talent show was celebrated with fireworks as the winners were announced. "And the winners are…Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter," the Dumbledore announced. The crowd laughed and cheered and of course like always a party was announced inside the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Hermione however was outside still watching the rain. Feeling it hit her head. Then the rain became stronger as the storm flew forward onto the castle grounds. She sighed as she smelled the wet grass and listened to the rhythm of the rain.

"You did well today," Draco said. Hermione turned around. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"You too" she complemented. Stood out her hand to let the rain tap it. She sighed, Draco stared at her and smiled. "I liked your song" she said.

"I thought you would," Draco commented, "I like yours too" he said. Hermione nodded. "Hermione, I-" Hermione placed a finger on Draco's lips. He furrowed his eyebrows and she whispered for him to be quiet. A soft sort of jiggling sound came from the forest. Little lights swirled around the two of them.

"Now you know

The truth revealed

A story of love

Has now been sealed!"

Hermione and Draco smiled.

"My little fairies have told me the story," she said. "They told me it while you were singing," Hermione explained. Draco knew what she was talking about. She trusted him, deep inside, she always knew she could trust him, and now she was asking for forgiveness and by gods, damn he would give it to her.

Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her. Right then and there in then rain, the two getting soak and wet, and not at all caring about who could possibly see. She broke the kiss and laughed…this couldn't get anymore perfect. She had the love of her life back and he had her.

"I love you" Draco whispered in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I love you too" she said before he kissed her again even more passionately. The little fairies circled in colorful lights around the couple.

* * *

(FIRST PESON POV)

_Dear Diary,_

_Its been three years since my graduating year at Hogwarts. Today is my birthday and Draco gave me this as a special present. I decided to tell you how life has been going since. _

_Harry and Ginny are married with two twins Lilly, and Alexa. The two couldn't be happier living in the burrow, (as Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley both decided it was time for a change and moved out)._

_The Hogwarts staff seems to be doing just fine, with the exception of Snape who still getting picked on. He swears he does not own pick undies, but we all know otherwise, don't we? _

_Flitwick finally got the courage to stand up to his sister and tell her that, she had scarred him for life, hitting him with a hammer. Professor Trewaley hasn't had a single premonition lately, but I think that's perfectly fine for the world._

_Blaise finally cornered Maddie and wouldn't let her go until she told him exactly what she felt for him. The two are currently wondering off trying to pull together a wending, but of course with their constant bickering, they might need a bit of help._

_Ron got married to Lavender. Their little boy is named Damien and he is the first Weasley ever that doesn't have red hair. However Ron and Lavender didn't last long, Ron left her one night with her only child. Lavender overcame it though. "I was quite tired of him really" she said. She found Simeus Finnegan, and told us that as long as Damien knows Finnegan is his father._

_Ron got remarried to you'll never guess….Pansy Parkinson. The two live in a small apartment in the depths of London. Last I head Ron had become a drug addict and had been sent to rehab, while Pansy who had been proclaimed suicidal is now in the Saint Mungus mental ward, as I call it._

_But who cares! Draco and I got married a year after graduation. We have a one-year-old named Liam and am expecting a little girl which we'll like to call Lannie. Let me see are there any loose strings around this chapter of my life? No, not really. It seems as if I'm closing a book and reopening another, I guess life is just like that. Its all fine to me, my life is perfect now. Now that I think about it, it may be cliché but I did live "__Happily ever after!"_

_And to think this all started with a kiss in the rain!_


End file.
